thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;October 15th, 2012 - Doug's Show Changes As some of you will no doubt notice, I've put Theme Lyrics, How to Be a Pirate, That Cartoon Show, and Artist's Alley on Doug's shows template as being "Discontinued." While there's no official announcement for this, I contacted Doug himself to confirm that yes, these shows will no longer be continuing. Just a heads-up for everyone should he announce it in the future. ~Spike's Girl ;September 28th, 2012 - TGWTG News If you haven't seen it already, Michaud has made an update regarding the future of the site and possible new shows, plus many more things. All I can say is that I'm very excited for it all and will continue to keep this wiki informed as the site changes. You can read the update here. ~Spike's Girl ;September 14th, 2012 - The End of an Era & The Beginning of Another Well, the NC show is officially over. On behalf of the CA Wiki, I'd like to thank Doug Walker and everyone involved in its production for creating what would lead me and many others to TGWTG. It's been a wild ride, and as for the NC himself, I feel he got the proper arc he deserved. Here's hoping we DO get to see him in the future. In the meantime, with a new studio and new shows up ahead, I'm looking forward to the site's evolution from here on out. It's sure to be fun! :) Now, on behalf of myself and the admins on this wiki, I'd like to thank everyone who has and had pitched in to make both the NC and TBF transcripts. I couldn't have done it without you all, and your support means the world to me. While the NC show pages and episodes guides will be locked, the character and transcript pages/templates will remain open for any additional edits. Once again, thank you all! :D ~Spike's Girl ;September 3rd, 2012 - Big thanks! We're now halfway through To Boldly Flee, so I thought I'd take a moment to personally thank everyone who's contributed in transcribing it so far. I really, REALLY appreciate all your help and support, because without you all this would be taking a lot more time. lol So, thank you once again and keep it up! :D ~Spike's Girl ;August 24th, 2012 - To Boldly Flee Transcripts Well, it's that time again! With the release of part 1 of TBF, I'm requesting help to make transcripts of each individual part. Gotta keep consistent after all. ;) Both Kickassia and Suburban Knights have transcripts for viewing if you need an idea for structure, though I request that navigation boxes be kept at all times. Also, anything involving Year Four will be watched by admins. This occasion only happens once a year, and we'd like to cut down on as much spam as possible. Thank you for all your support, and I appreciate any help provided! :) ~Spike's Girl ;May 10th, 2012 - A Project by Welshy Hello everyone! As some of you who have visited Blip know, Welshy is working on creating a second "TGWTG Users Vid in 5 Seconds", the first having been done through Michaud waaayyy back. The rules are simple and vids have a cut-off date of June 16th, so everyone has a chance to get in on this. If you'd like to contribute, visit this link TGWTG Users in 5 Second Promo to learn more. ~Spike's Girl ;March 23rd, 2012 - No More AVGN Hey everyone! Long time, no talk. And unfortunately, I have to bring up a reoccurring issue. There has been the occasional mention of the Nerd as the AVGN on this wiki. Once again, we are NOT allowed to mentioned him by his full name as it is copyright. This was told to us by Michaud directly, and it's something we could possibly be sued over. So please, try to refrain from this and refer to him as "The Nerd" from now on. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News November 17th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Assassin's Creed III *Hagan Reviews: The Genderfellator *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Bring a Knife to a Car Chase *Bennett The Sage: Breaking Dawn Part II Vlog *Platform32 (show): Disney Epic Mickey 2 - The Power of Two Let's Play First Impressions November 16th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doomsday Machine (Vol. 3 DVD Exclusive) *Shinkara: Top Ten VG Intro Songs *Ask That Guy With the Glasses: Ask That Guy (Vol. 2 DVD Exclusive) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Beyond Good and Evil *Bum Reviews: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (Vol. 2 DVD Exclusive) *Video Games Awesome: Black Ops II is AWESOME! November 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Shorts! - Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs *DVD-R Hell: Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet *Projector: The Sapphires *Nerd To The Third Power: Star Wars Meets Disney November 14th, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2004 *Phelous (shows): Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers *Anime Abandon: Gail Force *MMO Grinder: DarkBlood *Vangelus: V-Build: Ratchet (Transformers Prime) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Gourmet Bubble Gum *Zeitgeist Game Review: Halo 4 Review November 13th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Where the Hell is Demo Reel? *Brows Held High: The Anatomy of Hell *Obscurus Lupa: Let's Play POV Part 7, 8 & 9 *Video Games Awesome: LittleBIGPlanet Karting is AWESOME! - VS Mode! *BT Podcast: Leon Sells Out November 12th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales of Suspense #39 *Projector: Now is Good *Video Games Awesome: Halo 4 is AWESOME! - BroBattle! *Guru Reviews: ToeJam & Earl Sega Vintage Collection *Weekly Manga Recap: Reborn! *Thumb Wars: Character Wars November 11th, 2012 *Sage Reviews: Halo 4 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Billy Owens and the Secret of the Runes *Video Games Awesome: LittleBIGPlanet Karting is AWESOME! *Brad Jones: Horror Hound Weekend Announcement & Game Boys *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 X-Men First Class Failures November 10th, 2012 *WTFIWWY: Live - I Thrill When I Drill a Bicuspid *Diamanda Hagan: Re-Animator in 5 Seconds *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Skyfall *HorrorCast: Silent Hill Revelations *RinryGameGame: Rinry's Dreamcast (A Look At Peripherals) November 9th, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Die Another Day *Welshy Reviews: Saw Retrospective Part 6 (Saw V) *You Can Play This: Harvest Moon Retrospective *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory (Pt 3 & 4) *Last on the Bandwagon: Tomba! November 8th, 2012 *Video Games Awesome: Halo 4 is AWESOME! *Brad Jones: The Cinema Snob Movie Deleted/Extended Scenes *Zeitgeist Game Review: Assassin's Creed III *Platform32 (show): F1 Race Stars - Exclusive Interview November 7th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: Wreck-It Ralph *The Cinema Snob: Violent Shit 4.0 *Phelous (shows): Wrong Turn 5 *MarzGurl's Sketches: The Last Unicorn Commentary *Atop the Fourth Wall: Bride of AT4W Live! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Berserk for PS2 *Review A Day: Halo 4 November 6th, 2012 *Demo Reel: Demo Reel Annoys Rob Paulsen *The AngryJoeShow: DBZ Kinect Review *Comic Book Issues: Spider-Men *Guru Reviews: Darksiders II *Video Games Awesome: Scream Fortress AWESOME 2012 *Thumb Wars: Star Wars, Disney & LucasArts: From Here to Where? *BT Podcast: Front Butt, Ahoy! November 5th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Flash Comics #1 *Phelous: Halloweenie - Orange Stuff *Nash: The Musical Chair - Ted Leo *Weekly Manga Recap: Ubel Blatt *Thumb Wars: Video Game Horror: (Un)Dead or Alive? November 4th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Mystical Adventures of Billy Owens *Cheap Damage: Ghostbusters RPG *Video Games Awesome: Survival Horror is AWESOME! *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Mirror Mirror *RinryGameGame: Babes in Video Games *BT Podcast: Herpes Slurpees *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: God Hand November 3rd, 2012 *WTFIWWY: Live - Corpses, Clowns and French Fries *Twatty Who Reviews: Victory of the Daleks *Video Games Awesome: Lone Survivor is AWESOME! *Projector: On the Road *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Brad and Jake: Wreck-It Ralph *GView: Halloween Special *GameJams: The Curse of GameJams Halloween Special November 2nd, 2012 *Music Movies: The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living And Became Mixed-Up Zombies *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars 7 Announced *Projector: Skyfall *Rap Critic Reviews: Swimming Pools (Drank) by Kendrick Lamar *Video Games Awesome: Amnesia: Justine is AWESOME! *You Can Play This: Clock Tower *Platform32 (show): Halo 4 Review November 1st, 2012 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Cavern *You Can Play This: Boku Dracula Kun *5 Second Games: Dishonored in a Nutshell *The Cinema Snob: The Devil with Hitler *Brows Held High: Vases De Noces *PeanutButterGamer (show): Castle of Deceit *JonTron Show: Nightshade *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content